danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Powder (state of matter)
This article is about the state of matter. For the element with the same name, see Powder (Powder Game element). Powder is a state of matter in Powder Game. Powder-type elements are affected by wind, air, drag, and gravity, but does not flow like water. When there is no wind, they will fall straight down. There are a total of 13 Powder-type elements (including Living Powders). Powder Elements Here is a list of all the Powder elements, the version they were released in Powder Game, and a short description. Powder Elements *''Powder'' - was the very first element released in Powder Game, it was released in VER 1.0. Powder is a flammable tan-colored element. *''Seed'' - was released in VER 1.3. Seed is a green-yellow colored flammable element. *''Gunpowder'' - was released in VER 1.4. Gunpowder is a explosive light-brown* colored element. *''Snow'' - was released in VER 1.7. Snow is an artificial, white colored element. *''Superball'' - was released in VER 2.0. Superball is a very bouncy pink colored element. *''Fireworks'' - were released in VER 2.5. Fireworks is a light orange colored element. *''Stone'' - was released in VER 3.0. Stone is a grey colored element. *''Virus'' - was released in VER 3.4. Virus is a purple colored element. *''Bomb'' - was released in VER 5.4. Bomb is a heavy olive colored element. *''Salt'' - was released in VER 6.1. Salt is a white colored element. *''Spark'' - was released in VER 7.6. Spark is a golden colored element. *Was dark red before VER 2.6 Living Powders *''Ant'' - is the first Living Powder element released in Powder game, it was released in VER 3.9. The State of matter of Ant is unknown. It spreads like a liquid, but interacts with elements similar to the way powders do. It remains still in powders, without rising like a liquid, so Ant is called a Living Powder, a cross between a Liquid and a Powder. *''Bird'' - was released in VER 6.5; Bird is a tan-gray living powder that flies in groups, avoiding other elements; It rises to the top of liquids and flies away. Powder Characteristics Powders When a dot of powder element is created in Powder Game, it simply moves straight down, unless there is wind. When they reach the ground, they won't spread out as a liquid would. As a result, they don't flow. When a dot of powder touches the ground or another dot of powder, it stays still, not moving unless there is wind. This way dots of powders can stack on top of each other without falling. If some dots of some types of powder fall on top of some liquid, they will start liquifying. Powder elements that liquify are Powder, Seed, Gunpowder, Superball, Fireworks, and Ant. Living Powders A living powder acts differently than powders, and they even act differently than each other. Ant, like a powder, will allow itself to be buried under other powders lying on top of it, but if allowed to flow freely, it will flow like a liquid. Bird, like a powder, will sometimes stop on wood, but unlike a powder, is unaffected by Gravity, will fly around, and will slowly work its way upwards if it is buried underneath other powders, like a liquid. Powder Uses Powder elements have a large amount of uses in uploads. It is important to have something that stays still like a solid, yet is affected by gravity like a liquid. Category:Powder Game physics Category:Powder Game